Wild Blue Flower
by LovelyToMeetYou
Summary: "If I am a lily, then you would be a wild blue flower, Rin." Shiemi smiled softly as her fingers brushed lightly the petals of a flower he had not seen till then.


_**Title:**__ Wild Blue Flower  
><em>_**Rating:**__ K  
><em>_**Character(s)/Pairing(s):**__ RinxShiemi  
><em>_**Summary:**__ "If I am a lily, then you would be a wild blue flower, Rin." Shiemi smiled softly as her fingers brushed lightly the petals of a flower he had not seen till then.  
><em>_**Author's Note:**__ One of the cutest pairing on all fandoms for me plus my love for flowers (be it naming, meaning, symbolism) and this is bound to happen.  
><em>_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own this series in any way._

* * *

><p>Under the heavy sun both of them worked their hands to mold the soft earth that slipped through their fingers – correction: his fingers. Shiemi was too talented to have such difficulties. Even though he was certainly not the best choice for such activities, he had offered his assistance when the girl commented she needed some help with the new seeds that were ready to be planted.<p>

At this time of the year, with the examinations and everything, they were the only ones with free time in their hands. Shiemi was already finished with all of her tests, easily passing through them once she figured out the plant's actual names and Rin… he was just lucky Mephisto was being kind for once and let him enjoy some free time before his next mission. Although he was still technically a student, his demon abilities let him join in missions only trained exorcists could go and for that he was grateful. Helping his brother was always more than enough but he still missed the times he often had at school and especially the time he spent with the girl who was currently right in front of him.

Now he was taking the time to notice the slight changes of the girl, most of those were unnoticed by the others, but Rin always took the time to watch Shiemi intently. She looked more mature, with her taller height – but he still was taller, he thought smugly – and longer limbs. Her face wasn't so round anymore and her cheeks were thinner, but still displayed their usual warm pink. Her hair was longer, a little bit more than shoulder-length and her eyes were also quite different. The light green was still there, but some of their innocence was gone, but the hope and determination would never be.

Her seventeenth birthday had only been the previous week but it was the only time they were actually alone. Not that it would change anything, of course. For all she knew, Rin only cared for her as a good friend and he intended to keep it like that. She deserved better than a demon that would only keep her in danger. Yukio was by far a better match: smart, capable and human. That was all it took for Rin to decide.

"Is everything okay, Rin?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, blushing at how stupid he was: finally he had time with her and he was spending it all divagating in thoughts – which wasn't rare as everyone else supposed, he'd like to remember – while shaking his head and apologizing. Shiemi frowned and he hated his lack of answer even more. Before he could apologize again, however, she interrupted him.

"Is everything really okay, Rin? I haven't seen you for days and I was worried… these missions are horrible, aren't they? Can't you just ask for the director to go back to class like things were before?" Her eyes were shining with concern and her hands were holding tightly a pack of seeds.

Rin sighed and touched her hands lightly, earning a blush from the shy girl.

"You know I can't. It's my duty as an exorcist and plus, if I do this, then other people won't be in so much danger, like Yukio. You haven't seen him yet either, have you?"

His answer was a light shake of her head. Rin huffed annoyed and crossed his arms.

"I can't believe that guy! How can he not come to see you? As soon as I was off I came rushing down here!" He continued on his ramblings, a common trait for him, until a sound stopped him.

He looked at the girl – no, almost a woman, he reminded himself – laughing so much she was trembling and on the verge of tears. Regardless of the cause, he did the first thing his instinct told him. He hugged her tightly until he felt her top trembling and he released her, noticing they were both displaying vibrant reds in their cheeks. Both quickly went back to their previous activities without exchanging so much as a word.

Shiemi was the first to broken the silence.

"Ri- Rin… I just wanted to thank you for coming. It means a lot to me. Please don't misunderstand, I- Of course I also want to see Yuki-chan but… I'm glad you came." She smiled nervously and he noticed she was once again holding the pack of seeds too tightly.

"I get it. Don't worry."

Those were such simple words but she was already smiling brightly and he couldn't bring himself to defend his brother now. He was too immature and egoistic for his own good and he knew that. But when he saw Shiemi smile this brightly and know that he was the sole reason, he couldn't keep his heart from beating incredibly fast or stop his mind's traitorous fantasies.

The rest of the time went on normally as they discussed the past week's recent events. He still couldn't believe the Shima he knew had actually been taken by Izumo, but then again he remembered how determined his friend was and could only laugh. Shiemi was as much as determined as Izumo was, but in a different way. And for the first time, he felt like she knew it. She knew she was strong and capable of many things and would not be held back. There was no need for words. They were past that.

Somehow their comments went to comparisons between their friend's personality and flowers, a hobby he discovered Shiemi loved to do. Izumo would be a camellia according to Shiemi. The green-eyed girl wondered out loud which flower would represent her.

"I really don't know… I figured most people out already but it's hard when you have to choose one for yourself. Hmm…" She frowned slightly in a thinking expression.

His answer was almost instantaneous. It wasn't like he ever thought about that. Of course not.

"A lily. A white lily is perfect."

Her expression was first of surprise and then of a slight frown once again as he wondered what he said wrong now.

"I don't think so, Rin… Lilies represent purity and innocence, especially the white ones."

"That's why! Shiemi, it's perfect for you. You're the purest and nicest person I have ever known and I that doubt anything could change that!"

He was overly excited while saying it but he couldn't help it. Shiemi fit the description perfectly and he was sorry she still couldn't see it.

Her frown transformed into a surprised face and then into a strong blush as she shook her head while murmuring something like "not pure", "impure thoughts" and something that seemed remarkably like his name but he just shook his head. How cruel of his mind to make tricks on him.

Snapping out of her embarrassed state, the girl held her hands together in a gleeful expression and smiled at him.

"If I am a lily, then you would be a wild blue flower, Rin." Shiemi smiled softly as her fingers brushed lightly the petals of a flower he had not seen till then.

A blue cornflower. He remembered when she showed it to him once. He smiled back as she started explaining the origins of the flower and its adaptation to different climates and soils.

"This one is also called as Bachelor's Button and it represents delicacy."

Rin couldn't help but snort at that and his response was an angry look from the girl. She huffed and crossed her arms before he could laugh at the meaning.

"I think it's correct, all right! It's one of the most known wild blue flowers out there and I do think delicacy reminds me of you, Rin! Because of your past and everything that happened to you, the last thing you'd be is kind, but you are! You are kind and always delicate to avoid burning anyone with their flames and that's amazing!" She was nearly shouting as the words left her mouth and her eyes shone brightly. Was she really defending him?

Realizing how energetic she was acting, Shiemi stopped talking and blushed madly while looking at the half demon.

"I- I mean, that's what I think…"

Rin smiled and continued to mash the bits of earth together to prepare the soil for the new seeds.

"I think it's great. If I'm a wild blue flower then you're a white lily. I couldn't choose anyone else to pick a better choice."

He grinned as he received a sweet smile adorned with a blush from the sweetest girl he had ever met.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>__ Fluffiness, anyone? This story doesn't follow the anime storyline and spoilers ahead [Yukio is 100% human in this one]. Since I don't what are their ages exactly, I figured both of them would be the same age or Rin would be a year older or so. Hopefully I'll write them again as soon as I catch up with the manga!_

_Fieldings_


End file.
